


Coffee & Texts

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Batman References, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Your co-worker gives you a number to text so you can pass the time.





	1. Chapter 1

 

You smiled at the picture message and your friend smirked giving you a quick nudge. “Getting along with him then?”

You looked up at the blond after sending a quick response, your day had just started. The building was already bustling with employees, outside you could see a few helicopters land.

* * *

 

“Sharon, yes actually! Thank you he’s so sweet and kind! Not like every other guys I’ve tried chatting with. Its easy,” you picked up several files, “wait…these are to go to the upstairs…”

Sharon smiled grabbing the files, “I’m headed up there, you don’t have to worry.”

Perking up you beamed at her, “thank you so much! How are things between you and Steve?”

Sharon blushed, “we are….moving slowly, but its nice ya know?”

You nodded, “the dating scene sucks now a days and its so horrible. Why I’ve given up on it entirely.”

She stopped in front of the elevators, “what about James?”

“Thats different though! Hes a friend, no need to get it all mucked up!” You looked at your watch as your phone chimed, “I have to go check on the new intern, make sure she’s not lost…shoulda been here a few minutes ago. Thanks see ya Sharon!”

Sharon shook her head as she moved into the elevator. Once off she made her way to Tony’s office. “Here you go,” she dropped the files off and made her way down to Steve’s office. “Hey!” She smiled at Bucky who sat in a cushioned chair in front of Steves desk feet up. He nodded and went back to his phone.

She moved around the desk where Steve sat and he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close as she leaned down to kiss him.

“They’re getting along I see.” She mumbled against his lips.

Steve smirked and nodded. “Yes they are.”

“We’re friends is all,” Bucky mumbled glaring at them, “no wedding bells…so stop planning it already, I dont even know what she looks like!”

Sharons eyes widened at this, “have you sent her a selfie?!”

“Why would I?!” He asked annoyed, “we’ve barely texted for a month and who cares?! Shes smart and funny and doesnt just automatically go for me cause of the ‘hero’ thing or because I am an Avenger or any of that. She’s got a brain.” His fingers twitched as he felt his phone vibrate under them, maybe he should slow down.

Bucky had been hesitant about texting a total stranger, but when she texted him out of the blue he didnt want to leave her hanging. Especially when she asked who his favorite author was. They had delved into who was better why and somehow ended up in art.

Being Steve’s bestfriend had helped and she had capitulated the convo to him. Then she asked about his favorite foods and he went on, the conversation had gone on till 4 am much to his surprise.

He smirked remembering, it had been easy from then on. Everyday texting.

“Always on his phone, even when we go on mission.” Steve was saying as he pulled Sharon into his lap.

Bucky scowled, “shut up punk…” He stood and walked out without another word. Looking down at his phone he could see it was a text from her…it wouldnt do to get to close. They could use her as leverage even if she was just a friend. He shoved his phone back into his pocked where it seemed to burn a hole.

______

You looked at the clock, 8:34pm. It was way late, pushing back from your desk you grabbed your purse and phone. Your frown deepened, he hadnt answered.

Maybe he didnt like baseball? With shaking hands you had asked if he would be interested in a game. The floor manager had handed you two tickets for this Friday and you had no one to go with. It had seemed like a good idea, you would get to meet your texting buddy and have fun. Who didnt like a ball game?

Stepping out of the elevator into the garage you spotted two blonds and hurried after, “SHARON! STEVE!” you screamed.

Sharon smiled as you finally caught up to them. “Hey there, I cant believe you’re still here!”

You smiled up at her, “got caught up in paper work,” you were not gonna tell her you got backed up worrying you had fucked things up. “Uhhh, Craig gave these to me.” You shoved them at her as Steve craned his neck over her shoulder, “is that…for the cubs?!”

You chuckled nervously, “well…I have no one to go with…and its so last minute for me. You know I have no way of getting there…”

Sharon frowned, “why dont you invite..?”

You shook your head laughing, “gotta go, have to catch the subway!” You stepped back as she caught your wrist making you look at her confused.

“It is too late for the subway, get in the car.” You opened your mouth to protest when Steve opened the door, “no arguments, you will likely get mugged out there. Get in the car or I will throw these away.”

You heard Steve make a noise and nodded, you wouldnt wanna disappoint him. He was so sweet. You froze when you realuzed there was someone else already in the back seat.

“Buck-scoot over. We’re giving a friend a ride.” Steve told him, he didnt even glance your way as he moved allowing you plenty of space.

You climbed in apologizing to the brunette, it was gonna be the longest ride ever.


	2. Chapter 2

 

[….] = texts

*****

JB: [What are you doing?]

You stared at your pristine new Stark phone. It had been a week since you had heard from him. Not that you hadnt tried. You had sent a few jokes, a couple links to youtube videos, tried to continue as if it had been normal. But he had not answered.

You’d finally given up. Sharon asked a few times as you dove into work and you answered everything was fine.

Now you stared at the phone as if you had been warped to a different dimension. Your hands shook and your heart beat a little faster. You snapped a shot of the coffee shop and sent it, no caption nothing else.

“You alright?” You looked up to see a kind smile and smiled back.

“Ye-yes!” You finally managed brushing a few wayward strands of hair back. “Just waiting for a friend and a couple of her friends.”

“Are you Sharons friend?!” The strawberry blond asked with a wide smile. You nodded your nerves spiking. “Oh!” She practically bounced on her high heels and settled into a seat beside you. “I’m Pepper Potts!” She looked over your shoulder and waved.

Looking over you saw a red head and a brunette coming over. Where was Sharon?!

“This is Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff.” Pepper introduced. “I ordered already it’ll be over soon, sit down! Sharon will be here soon, she got caught up with Tony and Fury…”

You listened as they fell into conversation, you knew and understood everything. Nothing was new to you, you did work at the compound that the Avengers based at. Even though you had worked there just under a few months already, you kept under the radar and were able to avoid any interaction. You loved your work, had previously worked for Mr. Bruce Wayne in his development technologies division, which is where you had hidden yourself in Stark enterprises.

And you kept right under the radar. Always tweaking several schematics when no one was watching. It still paid you good enough, so you were not one to complain. You had left Wayne enterprises for a reason, and you needed to keep your head down. Your phone buzzed catching your attention, you shouldnt look…

JB: [You work for Stark?!]

[Is that a problem?] You answered smiling up at Pepper.

She was talking about you. “No! I’m…not that..smart, really!” you hurriedly interrupted her. “It was something that caught my eye is all.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow at you, “if you hadn’t caught it, Tony’s propulsion system could have failed and exploded midflight.”

Both Wanda and Natasha looked at you. Feeling your face burn you shook your head, “it…I think he might’ve missed it due to lack of coffee…if he had gone over it again he would’ve caught it himself…”

Sharon stepped up with a smile on her face, “lunch?!” The three other women cheered picking up their cups of coffee and you were swept up into the group.

______

Steve and Bucky looked up as Wanda and Nat walked into the shared common room chuckling and going on. “You two have fun?”

“Yes!” Wanda smiled happily.

Nat nodded, “Sharon’s friend is absolutely adorable! I got her number and am going to kidnap her.” Her green eyes landed on Bucky.

He shifted a bit in his seat, his phone sat under his hand on his lap. She hadnt texted him in a few hours. He didnt meet the others gaze.

He heard Wanda giggle, “she is single, but who knows if she swings the other way?”

A sly grin slid onto Nats face, “I am actually very good at making them swing the other way…even if they dont know they wanted it.” She nearly broke out in laughter as Bucky stood and strode out the room.

Steve sighed looking at Nat, “oh no!” She shook her head, “not my fault if he loses out cap! He had a chance and now its mine, you’ve seen her! Shes absolutely adorable and doesnt even know it!” She crossed her arms over her chest, “not my fault he turned down the chance to meet her at a ball game!”  
____

Sharon: [did you have fun?]

Y/N: [I did thank you, really needed that.]

SC: [I could tell, everything alright?]  
  
You but your lip before answering. [Just a little lonely, new place and what not. None of my old friends can make it out here..] Not that they knew where you were, if they did they would have probably come for you by now. No, this was best. [Thank you Sharon.]

You stood and walked towards your bedroom having given up on reading. Your phone chimed again.

NR: [when can we see each other again? Today was fun.]

You felt a blush cross your cheeks. [Not sure when my next day off is.]

NR: [How do you take your coffee?]

[Dark, a bit of sugar and cream.] You answered.

NR: [great, I’ll stop by tomorrow and we can chat about lunch!]

You stared at your phone for a few minutes unsure of how to proceed. Was she…flirting with you? No, maybe it had just been too long since you’d made a friend. You were not going to fuck this up.

JB: [are you busy tomorrow?]

You stubbed your toe on the edge of the nightstand. Cursing, your eyes tearing up, you werent sure what was going on.

It was well over a minute before you could answer. [I have a lunch date with a new friend it seems]

JB: [oh, maybe some other time then?]

Y/N: [yeah, are we okay?]  
_____

Bucky sat back pressed to the headboard staring at his phone, ‘are we okay?’. He could feel her uncertainty through the cold phone in his hand. God he had fucked up.

Y/N had been the first person he could chat with ease, almost as much as Steve but on another level. He didnt have to worry if he would make her worry as he did with Steve.

Y/N made the sun shine brighter than he had thought it could just by sending him a good morning text.

[I just miss talking to ya doll]  
_____

You felt your face burn as the text came in. He had never called you anything other than your name.

Suddenly you wondered what his voice sounded like? What would it sound like to have him ACTUALLY call you that?

Y/N: [me too, goodnight James]  
_____

Bucky felt the weight on his shoulder slighten. He had been worried she wouldnt respond. He wouldnt blame her, he had kept her on hold. Hadnt looked at her text till two days later and completely regretted it.

It had been his chance to meet her. To go to his first ball game in years. Steve and Sharon had gone, it wasnt till after they had left that he had finally looked at his phone. He still hadnt answered. And everyday after he had lost his nerve to answer.

He had laughed at the links she had sent. And tried to formulate a response. But once she had sent that text… 'I fucked up huh? Sorry.’ He hadnt been able to answer at all.

He had finally been able to text her that morning, he had missed his friend too much.


	3. Chapter 3

[….] = texts

*****

You smiled as you made your way into the building. You had woken up to a goodmorning text from James and for some reason it just made your day a little bit brighter.

When Sharon saw you walk in she tilted her head in curiosity, “you seem awfully cheerful, whats up?”

Your phone chimed as you smiled at her, “oh, nothing.”

* * *

 

JB: [So who is this new friend? Someone I should worry about?]

You couldnt help but smile. [James, are you jealous of my new found friendship?!]

JB: [Is there something I should be jealous of doll? Maybe I should come to lunch with you, in case hes a creep?]

Your heart skipped a beat, before he had disappeared on you for a week the two of you had joked, and even come close to flirting. This wasnt flirting, he wouldnt flirt…would he?

Y/N: [I have met her, shes not a creep, and I at least know what she looks like!]

Setting your phone down you stared at the cup of coffee that appeared on your desk in front of you. Eyes running up the arm attatched to it you smiled at the curvy red head, “hey Natasha!”

“Call me Nat, or…Tasha, Natasha is so formal, whichever you choose.” She smiled as she sat on the edge of your desk waving at Sharon. “So intelligence, why hide here when you so rightfully belong in developement or engineering?”

“Oh, needed something new, you know, a challenge,” your hand twitched when your phone chimed and Nat nodded at it. “Sorry, its just a frien-” your mouth dropped at the picture message.

JB: [that okay or do you want a better one? Steve and I are out for a ride, he took the picture, maybe you can come out with me sometime?]

Nat looked over your shoulder and sighed, with the look on your face she knew you were well beyond infatuated with him. What the hell? Bucky deserved a good one, “Show off,” she smirked as you turned bright red clutching your phone to your chest.

“Sorry didnt mean to nose in, but your face was so…” She smirked leaning against your desk and crossing her arms. “So how well do you know him?”

You giggled, “no…its, w-we’re just… James and I are just friends!” You finally managed to spit out.

“James huh?” She leaned back managing to spot Sharon, “James, how…uh, how did you get his number?”

You blushed shuffling a few papers on your desk. “Sharon. She said she had a friend who wanted to be texting buddies. So,” you waved your hands around.

Nat laughed lightly, “shes great isnt she? You know James is Steve’s best friend right? He goes by Bucky mostly though.”

You smiled, Bucky, “of course, it makes sense really,” you stared at your phone, dropping your chin into your hand and stared at the picture, it really was a shame you couldnt see his face clearly.

“So you gonna go with him for a ride?” She asked pointing at the message.

You shook your head, “I really dont know!”

“James is a good guy, if anything I can vouch that he wont get handsy or try to force anything. A little quiet, but you already talk to him. So whats to think about?”  
_____

Steve watched as Bucky fidgeted with his bike for a moment. “She’ll say yes.”

Bucky grumbled at him a new cigarette hanging from his lips, it wasnt an everyday thing. Not that they could get addicted to cigarettes, both him and Steve smoked them on the rare occasion for nostalgic reasons. “I aint expecting her to say yes,” he huffed rolling his shoulders. “I’m just glad…she’s talking to me, thought I had screwed up.”

Steve brightened up as Bucky’s phone buzzed. He straightened up as Buck stood and turned around. When the bruenettes shoulders slumped he frowned, “Buck? C'mon…”

Bucky turned slowly, looking from his phone up to Steve, “sh-she said yes!”   
_____

You tried to focus after Nat left, work kept you busy as always, but it seemed that James was texting you every five minutes and you couldnt help but smile.

JB: [Why not get a cat?!]

You smiled, [Why are you so worried about me getting a cat? I plan on having a small garden on the balcony of my apartment!]

JB: [Well, you can do both!]

You took in a deep breath as Sharon handed you a stack of files. “Take those to the eighth floor, last office in the back. The doors are ridiculously expensive looking, if you get lost ask the receptionist…”

You nodded walking off to the elevators without thought as another text came in.

JB: [I just dont see why you gave up on the pet. You were so excited about it a few weeks ago!]

You giggled as you stepped off the elevator and hurried in the direction Sharon had told you, [Now, James, I just decided against it.] you answered thinking of your little apartment with the small balcony. It would be nice having a pet, but you worried you would kill it by lack of attention.

“Ahhh! I’ve been waiting for you!” You looked up at the exclamation and froze. Tony Stark. Sharon had sent you to his office. Why?! She knew you didnt want to meet anybody important, that it made you sick to your stomach with nerves. It was why after three months you had avoided meeting the team of Avengers that stayed here with Mr. Stark, Iron Man himself.

He stepped towards you and smiled, “Sharon said you’d be on your way! Thank you so much!” He took the files from your hands, placing them on the desk, and you smiled realizing no one else was in the office, you could escape.

“Uh, yes…thank you. Sorry if it took too long. Uhm, I’ll be on my way now.” You turned ready to run.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Tony caught your elbow and directed you to a seat. He sat in front of you on his desk. “Pepp tells me it was you that caught what I so epically missed in the leg of my suit. Thank you for not letting me kill myself by the way, now what should we do to reward you?”

You shook your head, “I’m good. No need to go out of your way really.”

“How about a promotion?!” You shook your head, “a party then?” Again you shook your head quickly standing and backing towards the door. “A raise?”

“Really Mr. Stark its fine!” You smiled and stepped out before he could start on it again. You let out a sigh, looking at your watch as you hurried back to the elevator.

Sitting at your desk you let out a small groan as you let your head fall to the surface of it.

“Bad timing?”

You jerked upright and then looked at the clock. “I had no idea it was lunchtime!” You smiled at Nat.

She smiled, “if you dont want to go..”

“No! Please,” you stood grabbing your purse and smiling, “it would be a great distraction!” You sighed following her out the office and to the elevator. You both exited and made your way to the small cafe that was on the ground floor. Ordering, you two found seats and chatted for a minute before your order was brought over.

“So, James huh?” Nat smiled at you a twinkle in her eye. You nodded a mouthfull of food preventing you from speaking. “Have you two met? I mean your going for a ride with him, when is that by the way?”

“We havent really set a day,” you said taking a sip of your drink, “its..probably one of those things that you say but never really do. We havent met actually, I havent even really seen his face, not that he has seen mine!”

Natasha laughed, “trust me hun, he will hold you to it.”

“You know him?” You asked. Of course she would! Sharon was dating Steve who was Bucky’s friend. Nat and Wanda were also Sharon’s friend, and she seemed close with Tony as well. Maybe you should stop while you were ahead? You heard your phone go off and Nat smiled at you. “I can ignore it.”

“Dont you dare! Its probably him! Plus, I love watching your expression when you answer him.” Nat smiled propping her chinin her hand as she watched you pick up your phone.

JB: [So before I drag you out on the bike, maybe you’d like to meet beforehand? Sharon and Steve are thinking about having a get together. Something about socializing. You up for it?]

You looked up at Nat who giggled. “Did you know about this?!” You asked trying to contain your excitment. You could meet him and Sharon, Steve and probably Nat would be there so it wouldnt be awkward.

“I may have put the idea in Steve’s head. We all work together. So you’ll meet the rest of the gang as well. Nothing to be nervous about either, Wanda and Pepper will be there as well. Its in a few days too, we can go shopping for an outfit, it’ll be fun!“ She watched as you chewed on your bottom lip, “say yes Y/N.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

[….] = texts

*****

It had been a busy morning, your texts with James few and far in between though from what he told you he was busy himself.

You weren’t even supposed to be at the office, but Sharon had called and told you she needed you. No need for uniform come as you are. It had been hectic, the Avengers had been called out to the city to quell an attack.

JB: [yeah, City is in chaos]

Y/N: [What are you doing there?!]

JB: [That is a surprise, you’ll see ;) ]

You took in a breath. A surprise? For you? [James, please take care.]

Hurrying around the office you missed his last text.

JB: [are you worried about me doll?]  
_______

Nat had accompanied Bucky that morning, she frowned at the various animals. “Why are we here again?” She asked turning to find Bucky pointing at a kitten. A smirk slid into place, “why James…I didnt take you for a cat person?”

“This one. I want this one.” He pointed at the kitten that attacked his metal hand. The young woman smiled at him nodding and sidling up against him. Bucky took no notice as he turned to Nat, “she’s not for me,” he looked down at his phone, “Y/N wants one but she’s nervous. I know she’ll be a great owner.” He shrugged as Nat’s phone rang.

Nat answered as the ground shook. “We are already here in the city, no.. Barnes was on a personal run. We will meet you,” she hung up, “leave the cat. We have work to do.”

Bucky groaned, he turned to look at the girl behind the counter, “I will be back for the cat.”  
______

Sharon sat on the stairs when you finally found her. “Hey,” she smiled as you handed her a cup of coffee.

“You alright?” You asked.

She shook her head, “I know, I know this is how it is, especially dating him, it just gets to me sometime ya know?” Her hands shook as she took a sip of coffee.

You knelt down in front of her confused, “your talking about Steve? Why would you be worried about him being out there? He’s just a paper pusher right?”

Sharon looked at you, chewing her bottom lip and it finally hit you. “Y/N!” She stood as you did, your hand flying to cover your mouth.

“Holy shit! Y-your dating?!” You squeaked as she caught your upper arms in your hands, “wait!”

“Stop thinking!” She exclaimed looking panicked now.

“I-is James…?!” You gasped behind your hands slowly making the connections. How could you have been so blind?! Natasha….and Wanda!!!!

Sharon followed you as you made your way to your desk. This wasnt happening again. You couldnt live your life like this, not with secrets and hiding…

You stopped and stared at the box on your desk. Sharon bumping into you, “Y/N! Please dont be upset, James is a really…” She followed your line of vision the two of you jumping back when the box shifted.

Moving cautiously you jumped when your phone buzzed. Still focused on the box in front of you, you answered without looking.

“Hey doll,” you shivered at the low voice that greeted you, you didnt know how you knew, but you knew it was James. “Uh, I know its presumptuous of me to call without asking, but I was hoping you’d gotten my gift and was a little nervous. She’s troublesome, got a little attitude on her but I was certain you’d love her.”

You were silent for a moment. Propping your cell between your jaw and shoulder you moved forwards and opened the box.

“Doll?” He was nervous alright, he was rambling in your ear now.

“Meow.”

“James,” he immediately stopped talking at the sound of his name. A giggle escaping you as the kitten attacked your hand. “Now I have to go home. Thank you, she is beautiful.”  
_______

Steve looked worried as his best friend melted. It was the only way to describe it. Bucky, the fearsome Winter Soldier, assassin, melted against the cushioned chair as he listened to you.

Steve had wondered who he had been calling and caught him nervously tapping his fingers against his leg. He had listened to Bucky ramble on nervously. He hadn’t seen Buck look like this in ages.

Then a smile as bright as the sun had spread across his friends face and Steve knew that his friend was in deep.  
_______

Hanging up you pushed the little kittens head back into the box closing it up. Picking up your purse you turned to find Sharon wringing her hands. “I am angry at you, so I am going home. I wasnt supposed to be here. Come over at seven tonight. We will have a chat, that should give me time to cool off, but remember this Sharon Carter,” you glared at her, “if this goes to shit I will completely and utterly blame you.”

She nodded a small frown on her lips as she watched you step out of the office.

She knew you had come here to escape your life back in Gotham, what had happened to you he wasnt sure. She knew that you hated dealing with big named socialites. She wondered if you would finally explain it all?


	5. Chapter 5

 

[….] = texts

*****

Sharon let her keys dangle as she rode the elevator up to your apartment. Steve had smiled when she told him she would be late coming home as she was going to stop by your place first. Once they had come back Bucky had stopped by, a little disappointed he had missed you. The shop had delivered the cat after the attack had been subdued, and he had been surprised but such things were becoming normal. 

You opened the door to your apartment wearing an over sized grey sweater and black leggings. Sharon smiled as the kitten pounced into the room, a small bell around her neck already, “Did you name her?” She asked reaching down to pet the kitten.”

* * *

 

“uh, James picked out her name,” you said quietly running a hand through your hair.

Sharon looked up at you with a smile. “So you are still talking to him?”

You sighed looking away, “I have coffee in the kitchen, if you want tea it wont take long to make?” you said leading the way into your kitchen. 

Sharon followed nodding, “coffee is fine. Y/N, James would never do anything to hurt you. He’s actually looking forwards to meeting you at the party tomorrow night, he said you canceled meeting him before hand? Is it because of what happened today? You can’t tell anyone, about him being an Avenger.”

You sat down at your table after serving her a cup of coffee. She stared at you concern written across her face. “I understand that. It’s not fair the situation you’ve put me in, the both of you.” You said looking her straight in the eye, she had the decency to look ashamed. “To not tell me who he truly is? When it is a major part of his life? He will always choose this over everything and anything else. And...I can’t be kept in the dark. I cant hide again.”

“What do you mean?”

Biting your bottom lip you looked up at her nervously. “I’ve already been in a relationship where I am a secret, hidden away, to ‘keep me safe’, I can’t do that again. It’s why I moved in the first place.”

Sharon reached across the table, “Give him a chance, Bucky, sorry James, he’s a great guy. Me and Steve manage to work it out. I’m sure Bucky will be more than willing to talk things over with you if your willing to.” She searched your face for a moment, “ listen Y/N, its a tough decision being with an Avenger, yes Steve’s life is hectic and often times we have to cancel plans, but he has never withheld anything from me. I know, Bucky will be the same with you, don’t turn him away. Don’t run. I’m not sure what happened in your last relationship but he is different.”

You sighed, your phone chiming in your pocket. “Sharon...”

“Answer it first.” she smiled at you.

JB: [Sure you dont wanna meet tonight? I am at Steve’s right now, he says Sharon is with you.]

Y/N: [She’s here, she met Harley earlier. Not sure about tonight.]

JB: [Everything alright doll? Let me call you. Wanna hear your voice.]

Sharon watched the myraid of emotions cross your face and sat back a smile tugging at her lips as you jumped when your phone rang. 

Clearing your throat you stood holding your hand up, she waved you off pulling her own phone out. Shaking her head at the multiple texts from Steve-the-cupid. He had sent several asking if she could talk you into meeting Bucky tonight, like an over eager little brother. she tried to keep from giggling as she looked over her shoulder at you. 

“I-I don’t know. No! I totally trust Steve and Sharon!” You looked over your shoulder and saw her raise an eyebrow, “James...”

“It’s fine, if you don’t wanna come over it’s fine doll, I just..” Bucky felt his heart ready to jump out of his chest at the thought of meeting you in person finally. When had he begun to think of you differently? When had he first started waiting for you to respond first thing in the morning? “I’m just excited to meet ya is all.”

Looking at Sharon she watched your smile grow, “I’ll be there, If Sharon is alright with giving me a ride?” she nodded quickly, and turned to her phone to text Steve.

_____

You followed Sharon up the narrow path to the house, “This your place? I mean you share it with Steve right?” you asked nervously.

Sharon looked over her shoulder at you giggling, “Yes Y/N I stay with Steve. I do have my own place, but I spend my days here more often than not. Don’t be nervous, Bucky is just a regular guy!” Sharon smiled as you looked down at yourself and stopped before reaching the door. You stood still as she adjusted your sweater and fixed your hair a bit. “You’re perfect!” she whispered.

Before she could turn around the door opened and you both looked up. “Sharon!” Bucky smiled and held his arms out, she walked right into them wrapping her arms around his shoulders and laughing as he picked her up.

“You act as if we never see each other, you practically live here brat!” She teased.

“AHHH, well y’know...” his sentence trailed as he looked over at you, piercing cerulean eyes made you squirm, and then he smiled. It was slow, like the sun when it was rising and you felt your heart stutter, “Y/N??” You nodded unable to form words. Bucky stepped around Sharon and swept you up in his arms. Arms which were made of steel, well one was vibranium, you had been informed. It still didn’t take from the fact that his flesh arm was nothing but corded muscle, and he lifted you off the ground as if you weighed nothing. “Y/N..” he sighed as he set you back on your feet, your hands on his arms as you got your feet back under you. “It’s so great to finally meet you!” he exclaimed, he looked over and smiled at Sharon who now stood in the doorway, “Lets get you inside! Want a beer?” he asked following you in.

You looked around the spacious house as you shrugged off the large sweater and hung both it and your bag in the small closet next to the front door. Steve came out of the kitchen with a big smile, “Hey there Y/N,” he greeted once he hugged Sharon, “so we got the grill going! Hope your hungry, also a couple of the gang is headed over,” he gave you a grimace, “Don’t be nervous! You already met half the team and Sharon told me she spilled the  beans to you the other day...so i figured a non-formal get together was in order, you’ll love the guys!”

As if on cue the doorbell rang, before the door swung open promptly. “Listen all I’m saing is just because I’m a guy doesn’t mean that I always have to be the one to carry the cases of beer you could help Tasha.” the brunette grunted walking in, straight past you four and disappearing into the kitchen.

“Shut up Clint, oh! Y/N!!!” Natasha smiled wrapping her arms around you and pulling you into an embrace. 

“No fair! I want a hug!” you were swept into a pair of long arms and squished against a muscled torso.

“Pietro,” Wanda entered her voice warning, “I am sorry Y/N that is my irritating brother,” she said pulling you from his arms as Nat smacked him over the head.

You tried to keep track of the bodies that were entering the room and felt yourself become dizzy. A large hand caught your elbow and you were pulled out of the cluster of bodies.

“Yeah, no Sam said not tonight he’s got a hot date! And Rhodey and Stark will be here in a bit, you know how Tony is!” Nat chuckled above the commotion.

 You looked up and found Bucky smiling down at you. “So,” he started handing you a beer, you took it gratefully taking a swig, “Sorry about them, we’re...kinda a big family now. If one or two of us get together we all tend to find our way over,” he chuckled. “Plus we figured that with the girls around you’d feel more comfortable instead of the whole one on one thing..” he tilted his head smiling brightly at you.

“You know you ramble when your nervous James?” you noted out loud, he blushed ducking his head and leaning against the counter, “I mean, you’ve done it through texts as well..”

“I-wha?? No! I do not ramble...how’s Harley?”

You giggled as he took a drink and looked away. “Harley is already queen of the apartment, thank you for her. If I haven’t already thank you enough.”

“I think thirteen thank you’s are just fine,” he answered looking back over at you. “You look real pretty doll.” Your eyes widened and you could feel the blush burn across your cheeks as he reached up to cup your cheek, “Sweet,” he murmured.

“What are you doing Barnes?!” you almost jumped as the brunette from earlier came over, he smiled holding his hand out to you, “names Clint Barton, I cannot believe this jerk is hogging such a pretty girl all to himself, trust me you want nothing to do with this guy! He’s rude, obnoxious and might I add tha-mnnfhghhh!” 

Bucky smiled at you, eye bright with a mischievous light as he covered Clint’s mouth with his hands shoving his face away, “Sorry doll, I forgot to take the trash out, give me a second?!” he offered you a forced grin as he and Clint began struggling with each other, hands slapping at the other.

Steve pulled you away chuckling as Clint began to cry, “OW! OW! OW, OW, OW!! BARNES! YOU CAN’T USE THAT FUCKING METAL ARM OF YOURS THATS CHEATING!!” he yelled as they continued to slap and grapple with the other.

You chuckled as Wanda appeared by your side, Nat and Sharon joining as Steve moved away to get the two knuckle heads to behave. Bucky was complaining loudly about Clint when he looked over and winked at you, setting your heart to flutter. 

This wouldn’t be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

 

[….] = texts

*****

JB: [Good morning gorgeous]

Y/N: [Do you even sleep?! Or does no sleep come along with being a superhero?]

Bucky chuckled at that, he could see Steve looking at him from the corner of his eye. He didnt care, after last night he wanted to see you again and couldn’t wait, he was actually looking forwards to one of Stark’s stupid parties.

JB: [How is Harley?]

Y/N: [She has settled in, it’s only been a day you know? She is the queen of my apartment.]

You bit your lip reaching over and grabbing your coffee mug before said little kitten could knock it over as she pounced up onto your desk. You stroked her quickly before typing.

Y/N: [So what will you be wearing tonight?]

JB: [What color is your dress?]

Y/N: [It’s a dark blue, why?]

JB: [Then I will dress to match.]

You felt a blush cross your cheeks, looking up as the door bell to your apartment rang.

Y/N: [Guessing thats Sharon and Pepper with the girls, talk later?]

JB: [I’m getting jealous doll. Anytime.]

Standing you moved to the door and swung it open with a smile on your face. It quickly disappeared. “What are you doing here?!”

“Y/N, I’ve let you alone for a good while now, I miss you. Come home.”

“Y/N?” You heard Sharon’s voice before you saw her walk up, the four women showing no fear as they approached. The tall blond moved to your side, wrapping her arm around yours as she smiled at the tall dark haired man before you. It gave you strength you didn’t know you needed. “Who is this?”

“My name is Bruce Wayne, I came to see Y/N,” he introduced himself.

“Well,” Nat cut in stepping into his personal space, he took a step back as Wanda, Pepper, and Sharon gently moved you back into your apartment, “Seems like it’s unscheduled as she already had plans with us. Why don’t you...go away?”

Nat smirked before turning and shutting the door in his face. She moved over to where you stood with Sharon and Wanda. “She alright??”

Your hands shook, but you nodded, Pepper had moved to the coffee maker starting it up. “Good thing we hurried,” she said prepping several mugs.

You hummed in response sitting in a chair as Sharon sat across from you. “Y/N you look really shaken up, do you even want to go out now?”

“Oh! Just, I’ll be fine, I wasn’t expecting to see him is all. I mean...I just left. I never gave him an explanation. It’s not like he’s a bad guy per se.... I just couldn’t deal with,” you waved your hands around, “so many secrets!” You dropped your face into your hands.

Memories came flying back. You smiled at them, “I’ll tell you..”

“It had been quick, he had been snarky and kinda an asshole as everyone had said. But there had been quiet moments when I worked for him, there had been the initial arguments where he thought he could just push me over and get what he wanted, but had retaliated. Standing my ground.”

“Then somewhere along the line when we worked together oh, so smoothly.” you paused smiling as Pepper handed out mugs of coffee, “When he had kissed me and it had felt right. Like the world had paused and smiled. But he has secrets, dangerous ones. Ones that had him hiding our relationship. I was a nobody to the world, and he, he was my everything...”

“It come to a head when during an office party a model had draped herself over him in front of the local media claiming they had dates and dinner plans, insinuating that she had spent the previous nights with him. I knew it was a lie, it had been me that filled his bed. But he never denied it, it had crushed me. He wouldn’t deny her, but he would deny me?!” you let out a shaky breath, “I know, I know he was doing it to protect me, but...I just couldn’t continue like that. And so I ran away.” you dropped your head, swallowing hard.

Nat reached out, you met her gaze, “Women are not meant to be denied. Men should always hold you in your rightful place. Neither above nor below them but beside them as you are meant to be, their equal, their partner.”

You stared at her in awe, “I’m sorry...it’s just..” you let out a huff of air, “I know thats right, it’s just,” words seemed to fail you and instead you took a sip of your coffee humming in pleasure. You  noted you had stopped shaking and were grateful they had come along.

“We could just stay in?” Wanda offered able to feel your emotions more acutely than the others.

“MM, too late, I’ve ordered food and drinks, we are having a girls day in, we still have the appointments for our hair and nails, but we should be well and semi pampered by then,” Pepper smiled at you as she put her phone down.

Sharon rubbed your arm and the lot of you moved to the living room to sit and pick out  a movie on Netflix. Her blue eyes stayed on you even as you laughed she saw the way your eyes would flicker every so often towards the door, the way you sat rigidly.

You were lost in thought as the movie had been playing, food and drinks had been delivered and all of you were settled watching.

It had come as a shock to find him standing in your doorway. All 6′2″ of him, all broad shoulders and demanding presence. It was his off handed confidence which had always drawn you in. The way he held himself. Knowing what you did now of him you understood why. He had trained himself, knew how to handle any given situation. He had easily led you through crowds before, his hand on the small of your back... 

You had wanted it, for a spit second, to give in, to press yourself into his chest let those strong arms wrap around you.

You jumped a little as Sharon grabbed your hand giving it a little squeeze. Offering her a small smile you shoved Bruce out of your head. 

You needed to. 

You weren’t going back.


	7. Chapter 7

[….] = texts

*****

Being surrounded by the women and escorted out to your appointments with them helped ease your mind and helped you forget, even if only momentarily. You found out that Pepper had their outfits sent to your address once you had come back with them after having your hair and nails done. You had felt absolutely pampered when they also did your hair. 

You all dressed while talking and giggling. You found out Wanda was going to be attending the party with a friend named Strange, apparently a Doctor of some sort. Pepper was meeting a colleague, Nat had asked the barista from the coffee shop to accompany her and of course Sharon had Steve.

* * *

 

They all smiled, complimenting you on your dress and happy they had helped you pick it out. There was a car waiting for you all once you were ready. You giggled, allowing the women to sweep you in among them. Champagne was handed out among you all and you sipped, as you all spoke excitedly.

By the time the car pulled up to the venue you had forgotten everything and were excited and ready to party. Sharon squealed as her eyes fell on Steve in the lobby, your breath halted as your own eyes landed on James. He wore a black suit, with a dark blue shirt underneath, you bit down on your bottom lip to keep from moaning from how good he looked. 

He smirked as your eyes moved down him and right back up a blush coloring your cheeks as you saw his eyes linger on your hips before meeting your gaze. Coming to a stop in front of him you fidgeted, what was the proper greeting response now?

Bucky leaned in placing a soft kiss to your cheek, slipping his hand around your waist, hand falling on the small of your back. “C’mon doll, how about we get a drink before we dance?”

You smiled up at him, “I thought we were meeting you guys inside?”

“Well,” his eyes flickered over to Sharon and Steve, “we were told you had a little run in earlier. Wanted to make sure you ladies were properly welcomed.” his lips ghosted over your temple making you shiver as he led you inside, the place was already full, music in full swing. People milled around, dancing, talking, laughing. Your smile returned as Bucky pulled you towards the bar, you saw a few people you recognized and waved. 

Bucky pulled you in front of him, arms wrapping around your waist, his chest pressed into your back. “Did I mention how absolutely breath taking you look tonight?” Fighting back a smile you lost as he waved the bartender over. “Two drinks,” he ordered as you leaned back into him. 

“Not in the last twenty minutes,” you teased.

“Mmmn, then I have been a horrible boyfriend!” he chuckled tightening his hold on you, “You look devastatingly beautiful, I hope you know how many heads turned when you walked in here.”

You felt your face over heating at his words. “James-”

“Bucky, please? Call me Bucky,” his breath slid along your neck right below your earlobe, lips brushing ever so softly.

You shivered, turning to face him hands going to his chest as he leaned in closer if at all possible, “is that what you are to me now?” you asked raising an eyebrow.

Bucky smirked, “I hope so, after the kitty and the way you looked at me not just ten minutes ago...” You giggled shaking your head, “c’mon doll, just say yes already? I swear your gonna love me.”

You bit down on your lips, his deep blue eyes watching the action, “on one condition.”

“Name it already, nahh, it’s already done!” he reached past you as the bartender came back and grabbed the drinks dropping one into your hand. 

“You’ll keep your word and dance with me tonight?”

The smile that slid from ear to ear caused your heart to melt. Taking the drink you hadn’t even sipped from your hand, he grabbed your hand and dragged you out onto the dance floor. You laughed as he jerked you into his body, his arms easily sliding along your waist and the other lifting yours. You slid your free hand up his chest and onto his shoulder causing him to yet again smirk at you.

“You didn’t know it but back in my day I was quiet the dancer,” he said easily and quickly moving you along the floor, expertly leading you through the crowd. You laughed as he slid you between two couples without so much as looking and smiled as you spotted Sharon and Steve who was easily leading her. “Taught that punk everything he knows,” Bucky beamed at you.

“Did you now? Is that why he’s such a trouble maker?” you asked looking at him pointedly.

“Hell no!” he laughed throwing his head back, “no, that punk always had a tendency to find trouble. He could sniff trouble out in a catholic church at confession time!” he chuckled, “I always had to pull him out of trouble, keep him from getting his ass beat too badly, thought I couldnt always make it in time, no cell phones back then.” He tutted, “even though he was sick all the time he looked for fights, that one..”

“I’m sure he appreciates it...it’s hard to find that kind of friendship in this day and age,” you dropped your head, a frown marring your face. You had left all of that behind. Your entire life, your co-workers, your friends.

“Hey,” again he tilted your chin up so you could meet his gaze, “your safe here, I will be as truthful as I can, no secrets. I understand what you said last night. I have no intention of keeping you a secret from anyone.” You smiled up at him, as he leaned in, “Too quick?” he asked lips brushing yours.

You pushed yourself up onto your toes, closing the distance between you two. He moaned against your lips, his hand tightening on your waist. You giggled as you dropped back down and pulled away slightly. Bucky kept his eyes closed for a moment longer before opening them, “Your gonna be the death of me doll.”

“Not likely,” you quipped stretching up to place a quick peck on his jaw, where you could reach before pulling out of his arms. “I need a drink! And a break..I’m over heated for some reason.”

Bucky laughed as he followed behind you his hands on your waist. He made sure the bartender saw to your order and dropped a quick kiss to your cheek, “be right back doll, Tony is hailing us over...You alright?”

You nodded feeling more carefree than you had in a long time as you shifted onto a bar stool feet dangling a bit relief at not standing on heels making you grateful. “I think I’ll be just fine Bucky.”

“Say it again?” he asked smiling broadly at you.

You felt embarrassed but nodded, “Bucky?” is that what he wanted you to repeat?

If his smile was anything to go off of you were certain you had guessed correctly. He squeezed your waist and moved away. The bartender came back and you thanked him as he left your drinks. Sipping the martini you felt a hand on your back, turning you froze. “Why are you here?”

“Now Y/N,” Bruce smiled moving closer to you, “I just want my girl to come home, is that such a bad thing?” he asked. Bruce sighed as you crossed your arms over your chest, “and I was invited by Anthony, company business, good to rub elbows and whatnot.

You felt your heart rate double, he was so close and the familiar smell of his cologne invaded your senses, wrapping around you. No that was his arm, “Bruce!” he pulled you off the stool into his hard frame, moving you with familiarity and ease onto the dance floor. 

His arm around your waist almost lifting your off the floor, your heels barely touching the floor. You knew though, he wouldn’t allow you to fall, he had always been good about that. He was different than Bucky. Still, in order to not cause a scene you let him pull you in close, his hand a bit lower than Bucky’s had been. “I’ve missed you, more than you can imagine,” he confessed once he had you out on the dance floor.

you scoffed, “How did you find me?”

“I always knew where you were, I just thought you needed time. To think about things, I have.”

You looked up at him, eyes narrowing, “what does that mean?!”

“Y/N, I want you to come home, I miss having you dance around the kitchen in the morning driving Alfred crazy as you take over his breakfast. I miss listening to you sing in the shower, I miss having you in my bed...I miss the sounds you make under me.”

Your chest tightened, your body responding even though you weren’t certain what you wanted. His hand lowered and you whimpered, “No!” you said firmly pulling out of his arms. You needed to move, you couldn’t have this conversation here in the middle of all these strangers. You knew he was following you without looking as you moved out into the night air through the large glass doors.

“What? Y/N, please talk to me,”Bruce blinked as you wrung your hands together, willing yourself to not fall apart. To stay, to not run back, you couldn’t go back. “Y/N..”

You wanted to console him as he stared down at you, his face showing hurt. Stepping forwards you reached out before yanking your arms back to yourself and shaking your head. “NOW?! Now you wanna talk Bruce?!” oh God! You could feel your throat tightening, it was getting harder to breathe.

“Y/N, calm down. Please?” Bruce wrapped you in his arms even as you struggled against him, “Y/N, stop fighting, lets go back, lets go home,” you gave up, sobs racking your body, you let yourself be wrapped up, let him brush his lips on the top of your head. God how you had wanted this, you had wanted this with all your soul it had left you broken when you realized...he could never truly give it to you.

Pulling away you turned your face when he dipped down to kiss you. “No Bruce..”

“Y/N,” he whispered your name against your neck.

“No,” you said more firmly.

Bruce pulled you tighter against him even as you pushed at the wall of his chest, “please...just come back?”

“I think you have your answer pal,” closing your eyes you felt relief flood you hearing Bucky’s voice carry out into the night air. 

“we’re having a private conversation,” Bruce sighed.

“Not so private at a company gathering, Y/N?” Bucky looked at you, you opened your eyes and reached out to him. He took your hand, pulling you out of Bruce’s arms and behind him. “Ready to go doll?” pressing your face into his broad back you nodded unable to form words.

Bucky’s warm body stayed between you and Bruce, he wrapped his flesh arm around you, keeping you against his hard frame. You clung to him as if he was your lifeline, unable to breathe all you wanted was to get away. The crowd was a blur to you and soon Bucky was pulling away from you

You blinked, when had you made it to the parking garage? Large hands were on your face, one metal and cool the other flesh and warm, thumbs gliding gently over your cheeks. “Shhh, doll, your good, we got you... I got you.”

You hiccuped, letting him pull you against him, humming softly he swayed you back and forth, one hand sliding down to your back gently rubbing up and down. “C’mon doll, gonna get you outta here.” You ducked your head down as he placed a helmet on it. Letting him sit you on his motorcycle as he slid on, you wrapped your arms around his waist, leaning into his back.

You closed your eyes, he was so warm.


End file.
